


Шампанское

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: slowspock</p><p>Вольное исполнение заявки: "Напишите красивый романс про Мозг и Монсеньора Мэллаха, чтоб Париж, романтика и все как они любят? Мозгу даже можно тушку дать". <br/>В тексте цитируется сонет Поля Верлена "Мистические сумерки".</p><p>Предупреждения: пара состоит из разумной гориллы и мозга в стеклянной колбе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шампанское

Из пентхауса открывается великолепный вид на ночной Париж и, конечно же, на Эйфелеву башню: извечный магнит для влюблëнных, она доступна в лучшем виде и совсем по недорогой цене, если подумать.  
Уже долгое время Малла знает разницу между не такой уж высокой ценой и ценой, которая столь высока, что некому еë заплатить.  
Пентхаус, бутылка Вдовы Клико, гроздь сладчайшего винограда и блюдо изысканного сыра, струящийся по телу шëлковый халат – всë это недорого. Даже дëшево до вульгарности. Малла не считает деньги, когда ссыпает их на ладони приносящих им трапезы, и ему всë равно, сколько списывается с золотой карты: даже будь там сумма, равная годовому бюджету города, она была бы смехотворно мала по сравнению с той, которую он готов заплатить за то, чего хочет по-настоящему.  
– Шампанское такого качества поистине грешно держать до сих пор неоткупоренным, – доносится с балкона голос. Механический голос без придыханий, рождаемый синтезатором речи. Мозг собирался сменить аппарат на более совершенный – но Малла убедил его, что привык к этому, почти так, как если бы то из него исходил его родной голос. И синтезатор остался прежним.  
«А был ли когда-либо голос другим?» – задумывается Малла, сжимая цепкими пальцами пробку и проворачивая по часовой стрелке бутылку. Она сдаётся ему легко, почти неслышно, и можно, наклоняя бокалы под углом точно в сорок пять градусов, разлить золотистую влагу, не позволяя пене вырваться за пределы её стеклянной тюрьмы.  
– Ты всегда делаешь всё идеально, Малла, – замечает Мозг, и Малла знает, что это – комплимент, и что Мозгу (как бы он хотел назвать его другим именем, но Мозг непреклонен в своём решении не ворошить прошлого) нравится за ним наблюдать. Хотя вряд ли кто-то посторонний мог бы определить то же самое по колбе и синтетическому голосу.  
Но здесь нет посторонних, и Малла ставит два бокала на стол, хотя отпить из них способен только он.  
– Когда-нибудь, – произносит Мозг, – я выпью вместе с тобой в честь того, что у меня наконец есть тело.  
Он словно читает мысли Малла, и того бы это не удивило: они неразлучны много лет, они знают друг друга, как не знает больше никто.  
– Когда-нибудь, – соглашается он, – так и будет.  
Но за их спинами – история неудач. Где благодаря чужой зависти, а где – благодаря судьбе, но каждое тело оборачивается ловушкой, и всякий раз смерть подходит ещё ближе, чем раньше.  
Сколько её удастся ещё обманывать? Когда опять откажет система, поддерживающая Мозгу жизнь, и успеют ли они и тогда найти альтернативу?  
– _Воспоминание с Вечерней Мглой / Дрожит и рдеет в раскаленной дали / Надежд…_ – декламирует Мозг, и Малла машинально подхватывает, прокручивая в пальцах хрустальный стебель бокала:  
– _Уже подёрнутых золой, / Чьи племена всё дальше отступали…_  
Меланхоличные строки Верлена вплетаются в аромат с лёгкой ноткой мёда и вместе с ним уплывают в темноту, и Малла бы хотел вспомнить яростного Рембо или рыцарственного де Труа, но правда в том, что Верлен сегодня подходит им больше. Даже сладкое шампанское сегодня горчит на языке, а его недавно приятный запах душит, как в процитированном сонете, и нет таких сокровищ на свете, которыми можно было бы выкупить мечту Малла, если судьба продолжит ей противиться.  
– Наши надежды с нами, – сухо смеётся Мозг. – Мы столько преодолели – мы не можем не добиться своего.  
Малла искоса смотрит на хранящую его стеклянную колбу и вспоминает человека, учёного, который сделал его тем, кто он есть сейчас. Но пусть то тело не вернуть – Малла согласен на любое, живое или механическое, антропоморфное или не очень, лишь бы в нём Мозг снова мог жить, а не выживать.  
Они просто ждут сейчас следующей возможности, как они говорят друг другу каждый день. Вот только её никак не возникает, персонал отеля уже привык и перестал шарахаться от Малла, а он по опыту знает, как нескоро люди способны привыкнуть к огромной горилле в качестве постояльца, пусть его французский и безупречен.  
– В ближайшем будущем нам улыбнётся удача, – с убеждением произносит Малла. – Не может не улыбнуться.  
– Конечно, – отвечает Мозг, и они оба понимают, что лгут, но они не первые и не последние влюблённые, что не желают видеть своей обречённости до конца.  
Эйфелева башня искрится огнями, а в нетронутом бокале Малла пузырьки отказываются играть, как присуще хорошему шампанскому. Но, должно быть, оно слишком хорошее: говорят, такая игра всегда зависит от настроения пьющих.  
Шампанское в бокалах Мозга и мсье Малла практически неподвижно. 


End file.
